Concept Art
These are some prototype images from Big Blue Bubble, showing early versions of the monsters and other game features as the game was being developed. While some physical features of the monsters have remained in the released game, others have been modified slightly from their prototype versions. Concept Art Monsters MSM-island-concept.png|Early concept of an unknown Island with several early Monsters. Concept_art_noggin.png|A Concept of Noggin, likely during the tail end of its creation. Single element concepts.png|Single Element Concepts Tweedle concepts.png|Tweedle Concepts Noggin concept art.jpg|Two vastly different concepts of Noggin Sharkmott.png|A Mammott prototype, looking more like a Water element than a Cold element. Another concept of some monster.png|A very early concept of Toe Jammer. Strawberryjam.PNG|Another concept of Toe Jammer, which potentially inspired its Epic variant. Lonelypotbelly.PNG|A nearly finished Potbelly. Ear'dcrowoosterding.PNG|The Earliest known form of Tweedle. This Form Was Used In The Beta Testing Of MSM Owlesque.png|Owlesque, an early version of Tweedle DejBl2dW4AE7jkC.png|A Concept of Drumpler. Conceptmaw.png|A close to completion Maw, whose teeth were reused for Epic Maw. ConceptMawPic.jpg|Early Concept of Maw, with most of its features being reused for its Rare and Epic variants. fu.PNG|A nearly finished Furcorn design cybopconcept.PNG|Cybop Concept art, looking almost exactly like what would become Rare Cybop. Cybop and drumpler concepts.png|Cybop and Drumpler Concepts Ztrox and bowgart concept.gif|T-Rox and Bowgart concepts, with some concepts incorporated into their respective Rares. Bubbleboi.PNG|An earlier version of Bowgart. Congle pummel and clamble concepts.png|Concepts of Congle, Pummel, and Clamble Spunge Concept.png|A nearly finished Spunge. Scupp concept art.png|A Concept of Scups, which originally had flutes on its head. Sassypompom.PNG|A more sassy looking PomPom 8ca7966ee509ec684903f5b78988a9290dbb1a05_hq.jpg|A rather early concept of Riff. Floot_fly_original.png|Floot Fly, a scrapped monster that would've had Quarrister's elements. It was later repurposed into the Single Element Faerie monster with a slightly different design. Mimic.png|Mimic, a scrapped Quint Element. Kano.png|Concept art for Kayna, originally known as Kano. Kayna concepts.png|Kayna Concepts Theremind_Concept.png|Near complete concepts of Theremind. Poppette_Concept.png|Two very different concepts of Poppette. Bonkers_Concept.png|Very close to complete concepts of Bonkers. Yuggler_Concept.png|Yuggler concepts. Tapricorn_Concept.png|Three vastly different concepts of Tapricorn. Periscorp_Concept.png|A near complete concept of Periscorp. Rooba_Concept.png|Two very different concepts of Rooba. Gloptic_Concept.png|Various concepts of Gloptic. EtherealMonsterPrototypes.gif|Early designs of all the Ethereals except Reebro. NebulobConcept.PNG|Concepts of Nebulob Sox concept.png|5 early Concepts of Sox. Dragong concept art.png|3 Early designs of Dragong. C40K1HVVcAAPB2N.png|Several early Jellbilly concepts. c0bf213c5dfe73a81e6232685a1ffa572485282a_hq.jpg|Bellowfish Concepts Fung_pray_concept_art.png|An early concept of Fung Pray. Tistheseason.PNG|Various Seasonal Concepts C93jHIaW0AE-cbA.png|5 varying designs of Punkleton. b0806dcb65beea11e8772b76c162437f8bec02b0_hq.jpg|Several concepts of Schmoochle. 37037719_1463500713751263_6015212362175348736_n.jpg|An early Hoola concept. Gobbleygourd_Concepts.png|Gobbleygourd Concepts W U B.PNG|Concepts for a majority of the wublins DhXRRvzWAAUIN8-.png|Two different Thwok Concepts. Gheegur concept art.png|An assortment of Gheegur Concepts. 8f6ee9ccb22ed205676390350e5678763407b84cv2_hq.jpg|6 different Pixolotl concepts. Dougdimmasoom.jpg|4 different concepts for reborn Blasoom (you can probably guess which one got the pick) DkLg7-1U0AA9TVH.png|Potential designs for reborn Syncopite. download (1).jpg|Various Dipsters. Dipster concepts.png|Dipster concepts Glowbe_concept.jpg|Glowbe Concepts. C7nx85WW0AEPc30.png|Concepts of the Legendary Monsters, Tawkerr, Parlsona and Shugabush. 31786448_1386074884827180_6412742105457754112_n.png|Many different Maggpi Colors and Designs. (Note: The Colours for C were reused in the final form). Lyriks (Werdos concept).png|Early concept for the Werdos, originally called Lyriks. Werdo concepts.png|Werdo concepts unknowns.PNG|Unknown Monsters, likely extremely early versions of Spunge and Toe Jammer. msm generations.png|A Concept of the Dawn of Fire Loading screen, (Note brown Boskus) Stogg_Concepts.png|Stogg Concepts Flowah_Concepts.png|Flowah Concepts Glowl_Concepts.png|Glowl Concepts 4ec3baa5ad24fd9cea1d719d0438bae997e32193_hq.jpg|Concepts of Ziggurab CV4TJboVEAEvMnZ.png|Repatillo Concepts Repatillo concept art.png|Repatillo Concepts Screenshot_2019-12-10_at_11.19.08.png|Floogull Concepts Barrb_Concepts.png|Barrb Concepts BisonorConcepts.PNG|Various concepts for Bisonorus LiloandStitch.PNG|A colored version of one of the Bisonorus concepts Doose_.png|Doose, an even earlier concept of Bisonorus Tring_Concepts.png|Tring Concepts DgzlUVIUEAAD75I.png|Early Concepts of Glaishur. Glaishur and blassoom concepts.jpg|Glaishur and Blassoom CpmNy wXYAAAAOQ.png|Candelavra Concepts. DfrH4rHU0AATi0r.png|Attmoz, Torrt and Hornacle Concepts. CTom_EeUcAACBzM.png|Concepts of Woolabee ("Lyresheep") and Flum Ox ("Oxmonk"). Djnd0OoXcAEEBoX.png|Syncopite Concept. ProbablyAGrumpy.PNG|Possibly A Very Early Concept Of Yuggler Blipsqueakconcept.png|Blipsqueak Shellbeat deedge and quarrister concepts.png|Shellbeat, Deedge, Quarrister concepts Entbrat and riff concepts.png|Entbrat, Riff concepts Ghazt grumpyre reebro whisp nebulob and sox concepts.png|Ethereal concepts (1) Fung pray kazilleon dragong jeeode humbug arackulele jellbilly bellowfsh boodoo and jeeode concepts.png|Ethereal concepts (2) CuHDPC3UAAUlicO.png|Misc concepts ShugaBush concept art.png|Shugabush concepts Other Oldingscreen.jpeg|The earliest loading screen concept ChtvxibUUAA--fr.png|Skyship Concept Art Crystal_7_Castle_DoF_concept_art.jpg|Concept of the DoF Level 7 Castle Dz9GTP2X4AAIsqf.jpg|An early version of the island seen in MSM Composer Fling a thing concepts.png|Concept of Fling a Thing! Bakery_concept.jpg|Concepts of the Bakery. Fire_Haven_Concepts_1.png|Fire Haven Concepts Fire_Haven_Concepts_2.png|More Fire Haven Concepts Fire_Haven_Concepts_3.png|Even more § Concepts Fire haven critter concepts.png|Fire haven critter concepts xykuYUddilIYeeOo.jpg|Concept Art For Directions to Nowhere, Wild Bagpipes and Ambered Thing. msm generations.png|A Concept of the Dawn of Fire Loading screen, (Note brown Boskus) images.jpg|Starhenge Concept Art ChtvxibUUAA--fr.png|Skyship Concept Art Crystal_7_Castle_DoF_concept_art.jpg|Concept of the DoF Level 7 Castle Dz9GTP2X4AAIsqf.jpg|An early version of the island seen in MSM Composer Fling a thing concepts.png|Concept of Fling a Thing! Category:Browse Category:Monsters Category:Scrapped Monsters